


Mermaid

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, pussy蛋, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 路人们Xtvd
Kudos: 19





	Mermaid

这只是中场休息。牌桌上那个明显是首领的裸身男人冲着阴影说。如果老板需要我们，他也应该让米斯蒂来，所以宝贝儿，你得再近点，让我们看清楚些你是谁。

“那是因为你的耳朵早上才被咬出血，它目前可派不上用场。”

对桌的男人不紧不慢地扔出一张牌说道，整张桌子在昏暗的灯光里猛激荡起一阵哄然大笑。

“但我的鸡巴一样能干，”首领咬着雪茄，刻意粗暴地反驳道，“我亲爱的朋友，那就是为什么你输掉了这局。”

所以宝贝儿。他站起来推倒所有面前的筹码，踌躇满志地晃了晃那袋沉甸甸的玩意儿，朝着阴影再次说道。你到底要不要出来，我们想知道你和托尼哪个在床上要得更凶。

于是，他们掏出了枪。

-

我听过你这样的。一个锢住他腰身的男人喘息着说，他的阴茎和另一个的正贴在一起不太耐烦地扩张那个湿润猩红的阴道。

他能感到那些肉壁间的细小褶皱正在被他们一点点、一寸寸地顶弄开，并逐渐融化、热情、饱满并湿润得像一条河流——即便这种流淌的粘稠情绪里隐隐约约透露一种厌怠和自毁。

但是。布满毛发的小臂握住那根在他肩头摇晃的腿踝骨，发狠地朝着翕张的穴口撞击了几下，颤抖着低声道。我以为那只是一些带劲儿的故事。

“也许你应该更专注操我，”那个被反复不停使用的银发男子原本正专注地拧动他自己软烂熟透嫩蚌般的阴蒂，浅尝辄止般的高潮使他被逗乐了一样抬眼看向说话的男人。他懒洋洋地舔了舔嘴唇，将手心里他自己的淌出的淫水舐吻干净，“那样或许我也能变成你的故事。”

你应该闭上嘴，托尼。有人从背后伸出手带有力道地拍了拍男子的艳红脸颊，然后将指头塞入那个同样湿润的口腔里抓住那根软滑的舌头用极其暧昧的力气按压并刮蹭，直到濡泞的涎水滴哒地淌满他的掌心，这个男人才踌躇满志地换上他自己的那根硬邦邦的阴茎。是你自己送上门来的，记得吗？

被龟头堵塞住整个口腔的感觉并不舒服，因此但丁——他告诉他们可以叫他托尼，尽管他也并不介意被称为骚货、婊子或者荡妇——艰难地调整了一下呼吸试图让吞咽变得不那么难以忍耐。

但丁不讨厌这些男人身上残留的火药味，他们不是那些缝合诗歌的人，更非了解这个世界真实的存在，但这些在他身上野兽一样咆哮的粗鲁男人，他们大多都会紧紧地抱着他，并反复说他很棒，操起来很暖和，两个猩红绵软的穴口以及他潮润的嘴都又紧又湿，子宫可爱温顺得像一团粉嘟嘟的棉花糖，几乎刚操进去就能把他们夹射。

但丁失神地眯起眼，他轻轻往下捉住那个锢住他腰身的年轻男人的左手，让他有些失措的掌心掩覆上自己微微鼓起的饱满奶肉，乳晕在他的抚摸之后聚拢成淫靡的乌红，一下下地使乳头像粉色的鸽喙一样在指间袒露或遮掩地坚硬顶出。这种仿佛吸吮的绵软抽痛突突地在但丁的神经上跳动，似乎真的有一张嘴唇在他的耳边撕裂般地哭叫奶水的灌养，使得他几乎头一次在人类的面前颤抖起来。

“我想要——”

但丁捂着被操得满满当当的肚皮像母豹一样地小声低吟，他过去给自己捏造的坚韧的塑像开始溃散，让他被圈养一般愚蠢地向他不知晓姓名的人类索要一种孕育割裂的疼痛和苦楚，而真正能带来、也带来过这些的那个缝合诗歌的人，那个了解这个世界真实的存在，他自己的影子——

“我想要我的孩子。”

但丁痛苦地蜷缩在廉价的快感洋流里，因为湿漉漉的腥液沾染而变得晶亮的怒戾肉棒在痉挛收缩的粉色肉穴里被绞得死紧，在呼吸中发狠地顶弄开熟烂绵软的缠缪肉壁，好像要把他的阴道捅伤撕裂。

男人们紧紧地扣环住他的腰，似乎他是他们的母亲，似乎他在受伤的子宫中怀了他们九个月，因此他们必须让他的脊背重重地被高潮压倒而沉湎下去又再次起伏，在近十根手臂的伤害和环绕之间像飞鸟振翅一样舒展开。

-

在阴影里发出声音需要多久？它流淌的是一个概念，一个带有更迭性质的传播，一开始，它会带来无数的猜想，浓稠到化不开的黑暗和静谧会让它们听上去就像是摇摇欲坠的悬崖上的一场午睡。

她跨过脚下七拐八扭昏过去的俄罗斯黑帮打手们，然后拉住灯绳，那间紧闭的屋子中昏黄的光一下变得惨白且深邃地照耀起那个靠着床头柜不停呕吐的男人。

“你品味应该再好点。”蕾蒂动动鼻子。

但丁看了他凶悍的朋友一眼，房间里的光刺眼到即便是他也需要适应一会儿，等待那种晕眩的感觉飞快地掠去后，他站起来擦擦嘴告诉女人他能照顾他自己。

“我绝不否认这一点，”蕾蒂嘲讽地环视了一眼四周，房间里腥臭的精液气味让她不由得皱眉，“但你能照顾好你儿子吗？”

但丁闻言猛地停下穿衣服的动作，接着傻愣愣地抬起头轻声问道，“你在说什么？”

“白痴，”她叹气，“我找到他了。”


End file.
